For Reasons Unknown
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Ficfest 2019] (For: Light Kailan) Hingar bingar sekeliling ring serta ketenaran masih belum mampu membuat petinju alpha Kim Jongin berhenti mencari setitik esensi yang sekiranya akan menawarkan perasaan aman dan nyaman, selayaknya sedang pulang.


**Judul**

For Reasons Unknown

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Doh Kyungsoo

 **Side Casts**

Chanyeol – Baekhyun  
Mention of Suho - Irene, Jongdae-Mina, Xiumin - Bomi

 **Summary**

For: Light Kailan

Hingar bingar sekeliling _ring_ serta ketenaran masih belum mampu membuat petinju alpha Kim Jongin berhenti mencari setitik esensi yang sekiranya akan menawarkan perasaan aman dan nyaman, selayaknya sedang pulang.

 **Warning**

This story is just a beginning

 **Author's Note**

Happy Kaisoo Day!  
Untuk Light Kailan, prompt kamu bagus banget aku sampe hanyut waktu nulis ini. Jadi mohon maaf kalo aku cuma sanggup nulis sampe segini, tapi aku janji ini adalah permulaan dari cerita panjang yang pasti bakal aku selesaiin. Buat semua crew KFF2K19, thankyou for dealing with my shit (yet again) I'm sorry if this story didn't meet your requirement, but I TRIED. Untuk semua pembaca, cerita ini masih belum selesai, bakal ada sekuel menunggu dan aku lagi di pertengahan nulis itu. Jadi jangan khawatir kalo terkesan ngegantung, I promise you a happy ending as soon as I can.

.-

Sebagian besar memori pertama—katanya, adalah fiksi belaka.

Sebuah studi menuturkan, kenangan pertama yang terbentuk ketika seseorang masih berusia di bawah tiga tahun bisa jadi hanya fragmen peristiwa yang direka-reka. Mungkin lewat selentingan cerita kerabat atau potongan informasi dari foto keluarga.

Namun, Jongin bisa mengenang dengan jelas.

Ia bisa mengenang riang lagu ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan oleh ketiga saudara lelakinya, kue coklat bertingkat dalam balut _fondue_ vanila, lilin angka dua yang menyala begitu dekat dengan jarak pandang, serta rasa gatal dari topi kerucut yang ia kenakan.

Jongin juga bisa mengenang ketika bibirnya merapalkan pinta sebelum meniup lilin di hadapannya—sebuah permintaan khas anak seusianya yang masih belum jauh dari keinginan untuk dibebaskan dari jam tidur siang.

Faktanya, memori pertama dihasilkan ketika seseorang mengalami kejadian besar dan sangat berkesan di hidupnya. Dalam hal ini, ingatan Jongin terkualifikasi. Hari ulang tahunnya kala itu memang berkesan. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut kendati usianya terus beranjak dewasa.

Tetapi, kebahagiaan Jongin tidak berasal dari kotak-kotak hadiah yang menunggu untuk dibuka.

Melainkan kedua orang tuanya.

Sepasang sempurna yang paling ia sayangi yang saat itu tersenyum lebar, tangan tidak berhenti untuk memotret dirinya dalam setiap kesempatan. Sesekali, tatapan mereka tertambat ke arah satu sama lain, sebelum lengkung di bibir keduanya tertarik lebih naik lagi.

Dari apa yang ia saksikan, Jongin mengenal cinta.

Dan kendati banyak penelitian yang meragukan keabsahan dari memori pertamanya, ia yakin ada satu perihal yang tidak akan bisa digugat; cinta kedua orang tuanya.

 _Cinta kedua orang tuanya bukan sekedar fiksi._

Jongin mungkin terlalu dini untuk menelaah makna, namun memori tersebut mengubah pandangan hidupnya. Sejak saat itu, ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama—satu lain yang tertakdir untuknya. Seseorang yang nantinya hadir untuk menggenapkannya. Dia—entah siapa, yang akan menawarkan rasa aman dan nyaman.

 _Selayaknya sedang pulang._

.-

 _In your eyes  
There is a heavy blue  
One to love,  
And one to lose_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wembley Stadium, London  
7 Januari 2017**

 _Jab._

Sorak sorai penonton menggaung mengikuti pukulan Jongin yang menghantam tepat ke abdomen. Dari sudut matanya yang tidak terluka, ia melihat lawannya terhuyung hingga ke pembatas ring, kedua lengan tidak lagi berada dalam posisi siaga.

Dalam langkah cepat, Jongin menghampiri pria yang bersandar pada tali pembatas. Sarung tinjunya terasa berat ketika ia melayangkan satu pukulan lagi ke dagu sang alpha yang belum sempat bangkit. Namun kali ini, keseimbangan pria itu pulih lebih cepat, sehingga pukulan balasan datang hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Jongin berhasil memblokir.

Ia menghadang serangan yang datang dari arah kiri itu dengan sigap. Instingnya yang mendeteksi celah kemudian mengirimkan tinju dari kepalan kanannya hingga terhubung ke rahang lawan. Untuk yang kedua kali, pria itu terpelanting ke belakang.

" _Another solid punch by_ Kim!" teriakan antusias komentator memenuhi stadium. " _If he keeps showing the same dominance, I think he could get his 13_ _th_ _knockout win by tonight_."

Jongin tidak mendengar kalimat dari komentator tersebut. Dalam setiap pertandingan, telinganya selalu berubah kedap sebab konsentrasinya hanya terpusat dengan apa yang berada di dalam arena. Kendati demikian, pikiran mereka sejalan. Alpha di dalam dirinya juga meraba bahwa stamina dari sang lawan telah menurun drastis.

 _Ronde kelima._

Jongin mencatat dalam hati sembari melangkah mendekati lawan. Kedua tangannya memasang kuda-kuda di depan wajah, bersiap untuk kembali menyerang.

 _Kanan, kanan, kiri, kombinasi._

Tidak ada satupun tinju yang mendarat. Lawan yang salah menduga menyeringai meremehkan, tetapi Jongin memang tidak sedang mengincar pukulan. Ia sedang berupaya untuk menguras tenaga alpha di hadapannya, agar serangan selanjutnya berdampak lebih hebat.

 _Hook._

Kalkulasi Jongin tepat. Lawannya tidak sempat merunduk dan tinju yang ia hantamkan melesak mengenai rusuk. Dalam waktu yang singkat, pria di depannya tersungkur ke atas arena. Robohnya alpha itu mendorong penonton untuk melongok dari tempat duduknya, selagi wasit memproses hitungan sepuluh detik di samping pria yang tampak menyangga tubuh untuk mencoba berdiri.

 _4… 5… 6…_

 _Stay like that_ , Jongin menggumam sendiri. Peluh di pelipisnya mengalir deras, terpompa oleh adrenalin yang semakin terpicu karena potensi kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Ia melihat alpha yang jatuh kini bertumpu kuat pada lutut dalam posisi setengah bangkit.

 _9… 10…_

Sebelum akhirnya kembali tumbang.

"Oh, Duncan _is down_!"

Jongin refleks mengayunkan tangan sebagai tanda kelegaan—keletihan yang menggelayuti mendadak binasa tepat pada momen tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, kerumunan tim yang berada di sekitar ring lantas berhamburan masuk menerobos tali pembatas. Dalam sekejap Jongin merasakan banyak lengan memeluknya.

Teriakan namanya terus berkumandang, saling sahut dengan para komentator yang masih melontarkan pujian atas permainannya. Sorot kamera kemudian mengarah ke wajah, lengan Jongin seketika ditarik oleh wasit pertandingan untuk mengesahkan kemenangan.

" _And the winner is,"_ tangannya diangkat ke udara, "Jongin ' _Avalanche'_ Kim!"

.-

 **White Noise Club, London  
9 Januari 2017**

Kim Jongin menyukai kemenangan, tetapi ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang membuntuti kemudian; _pesta selebrasi._

Sang alpha tahu ia seharusnya mulai terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Meskipun demikian—setelah melewati perayaan yang sama berulang kali, ia tetap tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia membencinya.

Malam ini, sebuah kelab sengaja disewa demi merayakan prestasi yang baru saja ia raih. Jongin yang awalnya merasa itu terlalu berlebihan sempat mengungkapkan protes. Akan tetapi pemilik akademi tinjunya membantah, meyakinkan bahwa semua ini sepadan karena, "kau tidak lagi diperhitungkan sebagai _underdog_."

Jongin tidak bisa menolak.

Berselimut musik yang terdengar terlalu keras di telinga, ia duduk sendiri pada sudut ruangan yang terjauh. Ucapan selamat sudah pudar semenjak beberapa menit lalu. Wajah-wajah familiar yang ia kenal telah beralih ke lantai dansa, sibuk meliukkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama.

Beberapa omega berpakaian minim sempat menghampirinya—sebagian adalah penari _striptease_ yang memang sengaja disewa, sementara sebagian lain adalah mereka yang menawarkan diri secara sukarela.

Alpha dalam diri Jongin tergugah, ia tidak akan berbohong.

Aroma yang masuk ke indra penciumannya begitu merangsang. Terlebih ketika dua gadis omega memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, sedang yang lain mulai menggoyangkan pinggul dengan gerakan provokatif di hadapannya. Salah satu dari penari tersebut bahkan memberanikan diri untuk mengarahkan bagian intimnya tepat ke wajah Jongin, membiarkan sang alpha mengendus manis lubrikasi yang merembes di pakaian dalamnya.

Jongin menunduk cepat.

Ia mencoba menawarkan senyum santun seraya mengangkat gelas berisi air mineral yang ada di genggamannya—sebuah petunjuk bahwa, " _I can't break the rules, ladies_."

Desah kecewa yang panjang terlontar dan Jongin menampakkan raut bersalah—kendati ia tidak. Dalam saat-saat seperti itu, Jongin bersyukur ia bisa mengeluarkan kartunya sebagai petinju. Tidak perlu banyak rangkaian alasan untuk menolak, sebab terdapat rahasia umum yang telah banyak diketahui khalayak.

Hubungan seksual bisa melemahkan kaki dan itu merupakan salah satu pantangan di musim pertandingan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, omega yang mengerumuni meninggalkannya. Salah satu yang berambut pirang berjalan lebih lama, gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk menundukkan badan lalu menyelipkan kertas berisi _digit_ nomor ponsel seraya berbisik, " _call me when you want to break the rules_."

Jongin mengangguk, namun segera membuang kertas di tangannya tepat ketika gadis itu berbalik.

Popularitas selalu datang dengan konsekuensi—ia mengerti sekali. Ia juga mengerti banyak alpha yang mendambakan berada di posisinya. Serta-merta dikelilingi oleh omega yang menyodorkan diri untuk disetubuhi, mengemis seolah kehilangan harga diri hanya agar bisa bercerita di lain hari bahwa mereka telah merasakan _knot_ dari alpha ternama.

 _Werewolf_ memang masih terikat dengan konsep _mate._

Namun sekarang, mereka lebih membebaskan diri untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun sebelum bertemu dengan pasangan mereka. Tidak masalah jika seorang omega telah diklaim, atau seorang alpha telah melakukan _knotting_ pada omega lain, karena pada akhirnya ikatan takdir akan menunjukkan kepada siapa mereka bermuara dan mereka tidak akan bisa mengelaknya.

Dan mungkin itu hanya pikiran konservatif Jongin.

Akan tetapi ketika pandangannya menangkap Chanyeol—pelatih tinjunya yang tengah berdansa pelan bersama _mate_ -nya di antara gemuruh _bass_ yang tidak seritme, Jongin yakin ia menginginkannya. Sama seperti komitmen Chanyeol sebelum bertemu Baekhyun, ia yakin untuk tetap setia.

Mata masih bertahan di titik sebelumnya, ia melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencuri kecupan. Pria itu tampak terkikik ketika Chanyeol membalas dengan pagutan pelan, selagi tangan beranjak ke tengkuk demi memperdalam ciuman.

Menyaksikan itu, selepas dengus lolos dari bibir Jongin.

Menggelikan bagaimana di tempat paling ramai seperti ini, ia justru merasa paling sendiri.

.-

 **Kim's Mansion, Seoul  
13 Januari 2017**

"Mataku akan membaik sebentar lagi, Yixing sudah menjaminnya. Tidak ada luka serius lain maupun retak tulang, medis sudah melakukan pengecekan. Sisanya hanya beberapa lecet dan lebam di bagian lengan yang nanti bisa memudar sendiri."

"Tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan rusukmu?"

"Tidak, semua masih utuh. Nanti aku beritahu jika hilang satu."

"Kim Jongin!" wanita yang berseru mendelik lebar, tangan secara refleks mencubit pinggang Jongin keras.

"Ma, _relax_!" meringis sambil terkekeh geli, Jongin segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia lebih baik menghindar sebelum menerima serangan lain yang mungkin datang kembali. "Aku di sini, bukankah itu cukup?"

Meskipun masih tampak ingin melanjutkan ungkapan kekhawatirannya, ibunya memilih bungkam. Jongin yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum simpul. Berbulan-bulan lalu, pembicaraan yang sama mungkin akan berujung pada perdebatan panjang.

Berkebalikan dengan ibunya, ayahnya— _bagaimanapun_ , masih sering memperlihatkan ketidaksetujuan akan karir yang ia pilih. Hal tersebut terbukti ketika Jongin menghampiri pria itu, wajah melongok ke arah _patty_ yang tengah dipanggang di atas bara selagi mulut berkomentar, " _those look yum_."

Tanpa jeda, ayahnya membalas—seolah itu merupakan skenario yang sudah disusun sebelumnya, "kau bisa saja memakan ini seandainya kau menerima lowongan dari Junmyeon tempo lalu."

" _God_ , Mr. Kim." Jongin berteriak dramatis. " _Let your son catch a break, will you_?"

"Hey! Pa hanya menyebutkan fakta. Jika saja kau tidak terikat dengan diet proteinmu, kau bisa menikmati apapun yang kau mau, kapanpun dan dimanapun, tanpa harus—"

" _Samcheon_!"

Pekikan kecil yang datang dari bawahnya menyelamatkan Jongin. Ia nyaris melompat kegirangan karena keponakannya datang sebelum telinganya sempat dihajar rentetan nasehat ayahnya. Melongok ke bawah, ia mendapati gadis berkuncir dua yang merentangkan tangan lebar—meminta untuk digendong.

Jongin segera menyambutnya.

Ia membawa gadis itu ke dekapan, menempatkan di antara satu lengan sementara tangan yang bebas menyentil gemas hidung gadis itu. Perlakuan yang sama biasanya membuat gelak gadis di pelukannya meledak, namun kali ini Jongin justru melihat kerutan di keningnya.

"Sakit?" telunjuk kecil menunjuk ke bilur kebiruan di sekitar matanya.

Menggeleng pasti, Jongin menjawab, "tidak, Yerim."

"Bohong."

Yerim mencoba melakukan gerakan serupa—kali ini dengan tusukan-tusukan yang _baru_ terasa sakit. Akan tetapi Jongin tidak punya hati untuk sekedar menghentikannya, karena tawa yang ia tunggu kini mulai terdengar.

"Kau menyakiti pamanmu, sayang." Suara Junmyeon, tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Kehadiran pria itu kemudian disusul oleh kakak iparnya, Joohyun, yang membawa _parcel_ besar berisi kudapan serta minuman ringan. "Dia hanya tidak memberitahu karena dia memang sok jagoan."

Jongin berdecih. Ia dengan berat hati menurunkan Yerim untuk memeluk kakak keduanya. Mereka bertukar senyum sesaat, sebelum Junmyeon bertanya ramah, " _how you doing, kiddo_?"

" _Kiddo_? Aku sepuluh sentimeter lebih tinggi darimu."

"Itu tidak merubah—"

"Oi!" kali ini, suara yang lebih keras—lebih tinggi dan melengking, berganti memotong pembicaraan. "Jika kalian sudah selesai bercumbu di sana, kami membutuhkan banyak bantuan di sini."

Junmyeon sontak berdesis terganggu. Ia melirik sengit ke arah Jongdae yang tengah berkacak pinggang kemudian berucap, "bagaimana mungkin selama ini Mina punya cukup kesabaran untuk menghadapinya?"

Jongin menanggapi pertanyaan Junmyeon dengan tawa pendek. Langkahnya kemudian mengikuti kakaknya menuju ke meja makan, di mana semua orang terlihat tengah menunggu mereka. Malam ini, keluarga besarnya berkumpul. Dalih yang orangtuanya sebutkan adalah karena mereka ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan mengadakan pesta barbeque.

Tetapi Jongin lebih tahu.

Ia lebih tahu bahwa itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk mengharuskannya pulang. Kedua orang tua—serta kakak tertuanya, Minseok, selalu memiliki ketakutan berlebih. Mereka tidak pernah percaya bahwa ia masih hidup dan bisa berfungsi dengan baik sebelum mereka melihatnya secara langsung dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Jongin bisa memaklumi kecemasan keluarganya.

Apalagi karena beberapa hari lalu, ia baru saja melewati pertandingan besar yang membuat status petinjunya diperhitungkan di kancah profesional. Itu sedikit timpang, memang. Di antara ketiga kakaknya yang dikenal karena reputasi mereka dalam berbisnis, Jongin merupakan satu-satunya pengecualian.

Sementara Minseok dipuji karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengelola beberapa restoran berbintang, Junmyeon dielukan sebagai pemilik perusahaan keamanan siber paling handal, dan Jongdae disanjung semenjak firma arsitekturnya berhasil menyabet proyek _real estate_ di kawasan Itaewon, apa yang orang-orang sekitarnya katakan tentang Jongin sangat berlainan.

 _Si bungsu Kim sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal._

Jongin tidak mengelak—ia juga menilai dirinya demikian. Motif dari kesenjangan karir yang ia pilih memang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Jika Jongin mau berkata jujur, ia tidak akan berkata bahwa itu serta merta karena kegemaran semata.

Semua bermula dua tahun lalu—setelah pesta resepsi Jongdae dan Mina berakhir.

Jongin yang saat itu masih mengenakan _tuxedo_ mendadak ingin hengkang. Ia meraih kunci mobil dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke sebuah bar. Bergelas-gelas alkohol masuk ke kerongkongan setelahnya, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk menuntaskan perasaan tidak nyaman yang menggerogoti dadanya.

Mungkin itu iri, mungkin itu dengki, Jongin tidak bisa menelaah. Apa yang ia sadari, saat itu, ia butuh sesuatu yang mengalihkannya dari kenyataan bahwa sementara ketiga kakaknya sudah berkeluarga, ia masih belum—bahkan sedikitpun, mengetahui keberadaan omeganya.

(Alpha memang diciptakan sebagai yang terkuat, tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki kelemahan).

Kemudian, ia menemukan tinju.

Jongin memulai dari bawah. Ia memulai dari pertandingan di gedung-gedung kosong yang hanya disaksikan oleh segelintir penonton serta hadiah utama yang tidak menggiurkan. Ia memulai dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, sebelum akhirnya direkrut oleh Gravity—akademi tinju yang membesarkan namanya hingga seperti sekarang.

Namun selayaknya rahasia, tidak semua bisa terkubur sempurna. Kecurigaan demi kecurigaan datang dari orang tua serta kakak-kakaknya. Mereka mulai mendeteksi ada yang salah—luka di sekujur tubuhnya semakin tidak terhitung, jadwal kepergian luar kotanya menjadi terlalu sering.

Apa yang susah payah ia sembunyikan akhirnya terbongkar ketika namanya mencuat dalam daftar duel Underwolf Boxing Champion.

Jongin mengingat ibunya menangis, ayahnya terdiam dengan raut wajah kosong. Jongdae dan Junmyeon bergantian menatap satu sama lain—sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkata apa, atau memulai darimana.

Adalah Minseok yang pertama angkat bicara.

Putra pertama keluarga Kim itu menghampirinya, suara begitu tenang saat menanyakan apakah ini murni keputusannya tanpa ada ancaman yang tengah menghantui di belakang. Jongin membenarkan, dan hanya lewat jawaban tersebut Minseok—dibantu kedua kakaknya mencoba memberi pengertian kepada orang tuanya.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Jongin menaruh hormat lebih tinggi terhadap kakak tertuanya. Bukan hanya karena Minseok kelak akan menjadi pemimpin dari klan mereka, melainkan juga karena ia merasa berhutang budi.

Duduk di depan pria yang dimaksud, Jongin mencoba membangun percakapan. Minseok memang paling pendiam di antara mereka berempat. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu berusaha untuk mencari topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kira _hyung_ tidak bisa datang?"

Minseok yang tengah menaruh bawang bombay di roti _burger_ -nya berhenti, tatapan kemudian beralih ke arahnya. "Ya, hampir. Tetapi Bomi sudah bersedia untuk menggantikanku, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

" _Hyung_ tidak keberatan melewatkan konferensi bisnis itu?"

"Oh, Jongin." Minseok berdecak remeh. "Aku sudah menghadiri acara serupa berkali-kali. Semuanya sama saja, membosankan." Pria itu melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda—menyusun keju, tomat, dan selada sebelum menambahkan, "lagipula, acara ini bisa sekaligus menjadi liburan untuk Naeun. Perancis sangat indah di musim dingin."

Mendengar nama keponakannya disebut, sudut bibir Jongin naik tanpa perintah. Naeun kecil berbeda dengan Yerim yang lincah. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara—sama seperti ayahnya, akan tetapi ia selalu menempel kepada Jongin di setiap pertemuan keluarga.

Jongin merindukannya.

Terkadang ketika ia sedang dalam suasana seperti ini, ia sering menduga seperti apa buah hati Jongdae kelak. Tidak seperti Junmyeon dan Minseok, Jongdae justru memilih menunda. Kakak terakhirnya itu memaparkan alasan bahwa ia masih ingin berada di fase bulan madu—dimana ia tidak harus dibangunkan oleh tangisan atau kewajiban mengganti popok.

Jongin tidak bisa menerka sampai kapan Jongdae akan bertahan demikian. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya sudah mulai menjatuhkan petunjuk agar Jongdae tidak menunda terlalu lama. Di suatu kesempatan, Jongin mendengar kedua orang tuanya berharap dikaruniai cucu lelaki.

Mungkin Jongdae bisa mengabulkannya.

Atau mungkin, nanti, justru Jongin yang akan memberikannya.

Gagasan itu segera membuat sang alpha menggeleng cepat. Terburu-buru, tangannya menyambar botol air mineral sebelum menenggak isinya hingga tandas. Gelayut di dalam hatinya kembali hadir—perasaan rindu yang menghantui tetapi tidak kunjung berakhir.

Jongin menyingkirkan itu dengan berusaha larut dalam dialog yang tertukar di meja makan—pada lelucon ayahnya, pada celetuk balasan Jongdae, pada cerita pengalaman Junmyeon, serta gelak tawa Yerim.

Meski berada di ruang terbuka yang hanya beratapkan kanopi, rasa hangat lambat laun menjalar di dada Jongin. Hembusan udara musim dingin tidak begitu terasa ketika ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berharga. Waktu bahkan berlalu cepat, piring-piring yang penuh telah bertumpuk di sudut, lilin kue ulang tahunnya ditiup tepat pada pergantian hari diiringi siraman harapan dari seluruh keluarganya.

Jongin tidak ingat siapa yang mengusulkan dan siapa yang menyetujui. Namun setelah menghabiskan kue ulang tahunnya, semua putra Kim berubah ke wujud serigala. Mereka sudah lama tidak berlari bersama. Sewaktu kecil, ini adalah momen pertandingan untuk menentukan siapa yang paling cepat di antara keempat alpha.

Tetapi kali ini, mereka hanya ingin menikmati adrenalin tanpa campur tangan kompetisi.

Minseok berlari terlebih dahulu. Derap serigala berbulu putih bercorak abu-abu itu segera diikuti oleh tiga serigala yang lain. Mereka berlari ke arah kaki gunung, menembus hutan, melewati sungai dalam langkah-langkah tegas yang panjang hingga sampai ke puncak.

Di atas sana, purnama tampak jauh lebih indah.

Berkasnya menembus pekat langit malam dalam semburat keperakan yang terang namun tidak egois—sebab bulan tetap membiarkan bintang-bintang bersinar, ia tetap membiarkan kelip mereka bersanding setara.

Mengambil posisi duduk, Jongin mengabaikan ketiga kakaknya yang saling menggigit dan berguling menerjang satu sama lain. Dagunya bersandar pada cakar, selagi tatapannya menengadah—mengagumi rembulan yang menawan.

Pada saat itu pula, Jongin teringat bahwa ia belum mengucapkan permintaan untuk ulang tahunnya sendiri. Maka dari itu pelupuknya lantas terpejam, bibirnya melafalkan pinta—satu keinginan yang sedikit berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dimana ia selalu menuntut agar dibimbing lebih dekat ke yang tertakdir untuknya.

 _Tolong biarkan dia menemukanku._

Karena mungkin predestinasi berkehendak sebaliknya—mungkin predestinasi menginginkan ia untuk ditemukan dan bukan menemukan. Bersama bisikan tersebut, lambat laun, Jongin hanyut ditenggelamkan lelap.

.-

Danau itu tenang.

Refleksi langit biru serta terik matahari siang yang memantul membuat permukaannya tampak seperti cermin. Berlusin pohon pinus berdiri menjulang di sekelilingnya, dedaunan pepohonan itu melambai pelan setiap kali angin lembut musim semi membelai. Menunduk, Jongin melihat rumput hijau mencuat di antara sela-sela jari kakinya—sensasinya terasa menggelitik.

Keningnya lantas berkerut.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Jongin bersumpah beberapa menit lalu ia sedang berada di puncak gunung bersama ketiga saudaranya. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan gigitan salju di cakarnya yang telanjang ketika mereka berlari bersama. Tetapi di tempat ini, wujudnya telah kembali menjadi manusia dan musim semi mendadak menyapa di depan mata.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Berteman keraguan, Jongin memutuskan untuk mulai menelusuri. Ia melangkahkan kaki pelan menuju ke tepian danau. Pandangan berputar mengamati jembatan kayu yang memanjang hingga ke tengah danau tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Matanya menemukan perahu kecil yang terikat ke salah satu tiang pancang.

Tidak, bukan benda itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Melainkan serigala yang berada di dalamnya.

Seekor serigala berbulu putih bersih sedang duduk di sana. Lidah sesekali terjulur untuk menjilati luka sayatan di sepanjang cakarnya. Jongin bisa menebak bahwa serigala tersebut merasa sangat kesakitan—itu terdengar dari ringkikan patah yang berkali-kali dikeluarkan.

Mengendap menghampiri, ia mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas. Jongin memang tidak memiliki latar belakang apapun dalam bidang medis, namun Yixing sering memberitahunya beberapa trik menangani luka ringan. Mungkin ia bisa menerapkannya kali ini.

Semakin mendekat, ia semakin melihat bahwa tubuh serigala itu tidak cukup besar. Dilihat dari ukurannya Jongin dapat dengan cepat mengidentifikasi sang serigala sebagai omega. Akan tetapi, fakta yang baru saja ia terima justru menyadarkannya pada suatu kejanggalan. Ia tidak pernah mengidentifikasi serigala dari ukuran—itu adalah metode yang aneh untuknya.

Saat itu juga, semuanya menjadi jelas.

 _Ia sedang bermimpi._

Salah satu alsasan dari prasangkanya adalah karena ia tidak bisa mencium _pheromone_ apapun yang biasa membantunya dalam mengidentifikasi. Mencerna kemungkinan tersebut, Jongin lantas mematung. Ia belum sempat berpikir apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan ketika lolongan panjang dari dalam dirinya membelah lantang.

Alpha-nya mendadak terbangun.

Serigala itu menyalak keras—suaranya terdengar begitu menggebu sekaligus sembilu saat mengucapkan satu bisikan yang seketika membuat penglihatan Jongin berubah kabur.

 _Mate_.

.-

 **Gravity Academy, Incheon  
17 Januari 2017**

" _Perfect!_ " seruan Chanyeol secara serentak membuat Jongin berhenti. Ia melompat-lompat kecil untuk mengatur napas, sementara sang pelatih tersenyum pertanda bahwa latihan mereka berjalan baik. "Kecepatanmu bertambah dibanding kemarin, tetapi aku yakin kau masih bisa meningkatkannya."

Pria itu kemudian menuntun Jongin menjauh dari _ring,_ ke arah cermin besar yang terpasang pada dinding ruang latihan.

"Anggap dia adalah lawanmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke pantulan bayangan Jongin. "Setiap kali dia menyerang, kau harus secepatnya bersiap dalam posisi bertahan. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menatap fokus ke cermin sebelum melayangkan tinju ke udara. Setiap kali refleksinya bergerak mengikuti, ia segera mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi wajah dari arah serangannya sendiri. Di belakangnya, mata Chanyeol mengamati dengan teliti. Pria itu terlihat melipat tangan di dada, selagi kening mengerut berkonsentrasi.

Ini adalah rutinitas Jongin.

Harinya selalu dimulai pada pukul enam. Ketika desis kendaraan belum banyak terdengar dan matahari di ufuk baru menampakkan diri sejengkal. Ia terbangun tanpa bantuan _alarm_ , karena jam tubuhnya telah menghapal di luar kepala kapan ia harus membuka mata. Berteman udara yang masih berselimut embun tersebut, Jongin berlari.

Lintasannya bermula dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya, kemudian beberapa kilometer ke selatan, sebelum berputar arah ke lokasi markas akademinya. Di tempat itu, Jongin lantas melanjutkan dengan pemanasan lain—100 repetisi _sit-up_ , _push-up_ , maupun _skipping_. Ia biasa berlatih sendiri sebelum Chanyeol datang, menguji pukulan ke samsak atau melakukan _shadowboxing_ ketika matahari sudah lebih tinggi.

Bagi Jongin, latihan seperti ini bersifat terapeutik.

Penduduk pikirannya yang biasa berjejalan bisa mengungsi sejenak dan membiarkan ia berpusat pada koordinasi anggota tubuhnya. Namun sejak beberapa hari silam—sejak ia terbangun oleh jilatan Jongdae di telinganya ketika ia tidak sengaja tertidur di puncak gunung, Jongin tidak bisa mengenyahkan satu perihal.

 _Mate._

"Jangan melamun, Jongin!"

Terkesiap, Jongin langsung menjawab lewat anggukan. Tangannya mengepal kuat untuk melontarkan pukulan lurus, selagi tubuhnya refleks menunduk dalam sepersekian detik yang lekas. Tanpa ia sadari, kecepatannya meningkat. Itu bukan semata karena motivasi yang Chanyeol teriakkan di balik punggungnya, melainkan juga karena saat ini, ia tidak ingin memberikan ruang pada kehadiran tamu yang tidak diundang.

Jongin berhasil.

Namun hanya untuk sementara.

Berselang tiga jam kemudian—ketika tubuhnya telah bermandikan peluh dan Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya untuk mengutarakan bahwa latihan hari ini dinyatakan selesai, imaji itu kembali hadir. Serigala putih yang kesakitan, alpha-nya yang terguncang. Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencuatkan rasa pensarannya ke percakapan di lorong loker.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu Baekhyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Pria itu menatapnya, raut wajah terlihat bingung karena celetuk tanpa konteks yang ia bicarakan.

"Uh, aku ingat saat itu aku berjalan di pusat pertokoan," sahut pelatihnya seraya mengangkat bahu tidak acuh. "Kemudian aku mendapatkan dorongan yang sangat, sangat kuat, untuk masuk ke salah satu _chocolatier_ —itu membuatku bingung, sungguh, sebab aku tidak pernah menyukai makanan manis."

Chanyeol mengalungkan handuk ke leher, sisa air keramas dari rambutnya berjatuhan ke kening dan pria itu menyekanya dengan segera.

"Ternyata, Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi _chocolatier_ yang sama. Dia berdiri tepat di tengah— _pheromone_ -nya tercium seperti cokelat dan berbaur dengan aroma toko sehingga aku hampir tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya." Pelatihnya tersungging kecil, ada afeksi berenang di balik pelupuknya. "Tetapi—selayaknya takdir, dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu membalas senyumku seolah lega semesta akhirnya mempertemukan kami."

Jongin mencerna cerita Chanyeol—ia tidak melewatkan satu detail pun. Kendati demikian, rasa penasarannya tetap belum terjawab. Karena sesuatu yang ingin ia tahu adalah, "apa kau mendapatkan firasat sebelumnya?"

"Seperti?"

"Entahlah," Jongin menutup pintu lokernya rapat. "Dalam bentuk mimpi, mungkin?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, bola matanya mengarah ke atas seakan sedang mencoba menggali memori masa-masa lampau. Pandangan pria itu baru kembali ke arahnya ketika ia selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatu.

"Aku rasa tidak, semuanya terjadi secara impulsif." Sang pelatih meliriknya, "memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Jongin menarik selempang _duffel bag-_ nya ke pundak. Ia berpura-pura jawaban Chanyeol tidak berpengaruh apapun, meskipun pada kenyatannya ia kecewa. Jongin pikir, ia sudah dekat. Ia pikir mimpi kemarin merupakan pertanda bahwa ia dan sang omega akan segera dipertemukan. Tetapi bukan—tentu bukan, itu hanya bagian dari bunga tidurnya semata.

Pahit menjalar di lidahnya.

Jongin mengabaikan perasaan itu dengan berlari kencang hingga paru-parunya menjerit meminta udara di perjalanan pulang.

.-

Cahaya itu terang—bahkan terlampau terang.

Jongin segera menyipitkan pelupuk demi menghalau silau yang menyakiti lensa matanya. Tangannya berniat untuk memblokir sumber cahaya, namun ia justru terkejut karena sinar yang menghalangi pandangannya ternyata datang dari segala penjuru.

Apa yang penglihatannya berhasil tangkap pertama kali adalah punggung.

Ia melihat punggung seseorang dalam balut kemeja putih, sebelum cahaya yang mengepungnya secara gradual bertransisi menjadi jalanan panjang, semak yang tumbuh di tepian, serta satu sosok lelaki.

Jongin berkedip sekali.

Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini maupun seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Walaupun demikian, nalurinya—dengan dorongan sangat kuat, memerintahkannya untuk mengikuti lelaki tersebut.

Jongin tidak melawan.

Ia berjalan dalam diam di belakang sosok yang tampak lebih kecil dibanding kebanyakan lelaki pada umumnya. Tatapannya tanpa sengaja memindai lelaki tersebut—mulai dari rambut hitam legam, tulang bahu yang pendek, jemari panjang kurus yang menggenggam ujung ransel, dan pakaian seragam yang sedikit lusuh di bagian lengan. Kendati lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja panjang, kulit pucat punggung tangannya tetap tertangkap di indra penglihatan Jongin.

Tepat pada saat itu pula, suatu kepingan melengkapi otak.

Seekor serigala yang berbulu sama pucatnya mendadak masuk ke bagian memori, menginvasi bersama familiaritas yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan. Alpha-nya yang terbiasa tenang tiba-tiba berubah gelisah. Serigala dalam dirinya itu mengeluarkan lolongan panjang—seolah ingin menarik perhatian lelaki di hadapannya.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih, Jongin kemudian mengerti.

Ini adalah mimpi yang sama.

Ia dapat mengafirmasi itu karena langit di atasnya biru cerah. Tidak ada jejak salju yang terdeteksi di ujung sepatunya dan bunga terlihat mekar sempurna di sekitarnya. Pandangannya lalu berpindah kembali ke lelaki yang menjadi subjek utama. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi apa yang menyambut selanjutnya.

Lelaki itu berbalik.

Pemandangan punggung yang menemaninya sedari tadi berganti menjadi dua pasang mata sewarna tembaga. Jongin terperanjat, kaki sepenuhnya berhenti di tempat. Ia menemukan tubuhnya membeku dalam ketukan-ketukan jeda yang teramat lambat.

Tetapi Jongin tidak sedang terkejut.

Ia sedang tersihir.

Jongin yakin itu adalah penjelasan paling tepat mengapa tubuhnya kesulitan bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan kepala barang sejenak. Seluruh syarafnya terpusat hanya untuk meminum jengkal demi jengkal lelaki yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

 _Menawan_.

Adalah apa yang ingin terucap dari mulut Jongin. Akan tetapi kata tersebut tetap belum cukup mewakilkan keindahan seseorang yang ia lihat sekarang. Jongin tahu ia seharusnya lebih memikirkan mengapa lelaki itu menatapnya lurus—seolah bisa melihatnya. Atau mengapa ekspresi lelaki yang kini berbalik sempurna menghadapnya berangsur muram, muram, dan semakin muram.

Namun sebelum Jongin sempat menyusun daftar penyebab, sebuah suara parau yang mendadak memenuhi pendengaran membuat akalnya berhamburan.

"Kenapa," bibir merah ranum lelaki itu bergerak dan napas Jongin tertahan di tenggorokan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bicara?"

Detik berikutnya, ia terbangun.

.-

 **The Eve, Incheon  
19 Januari 2017**

Pelatih Park mengundangnya makan malam bersama dengan dalih bahwa mereka harus membicarakan mengenai partisipasinya untuk liga profesional yang akan digelar sebentar lagi. Ia seharusnya lebih cermat ketika sang pelatih menyebut titik temu adalah restoran ini. Pria itu ternyata tengah memanfaatkan perannya sebagai adik dari pemilik The Eve—Kim Minseok, demi menghindari perhelatan reservasi yang memusingkan kepala.

"Aku bersumpah aku telah mencoba." Sang pelatih berkata setengah tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi terkhianatinya. "Tetapi ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya bisa menempatkanku di daftar tunggu, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Jongin memutar bola mata, "sedikit bersabar dan setuju untuk menunggu _adalah_ pilihan."

"Tidak jika itu selama dua bulan!" Chanyeol bersungut menimpali. "Mereka menempatkanku di daftar tunggu bulan Maret, Jongin. Kau benar-benar harus lebih peka terhadap reputasi restoran kakakmu sendiri."

Jongin sesungguhnya peka.

Restoran ini merupakan restoran bernuansa eropa terbaik yang banyak mendapatkan pujian karena pemandangan, layanan, serta kualitas sajiannya. Maka dari itu, ia bisa menerima dengan lapang dada jika Chanyeol harus menggunakan cara licik hanya untuk mendapatkan meja. Ini jelas bukan pertama kali ia dimanfaatkan karena alasan yang sama.

Akan tetapi, Jongin tetap tidak bisa menerima satu perihal.

"Kau mau pesan apa, sayang?"

"Beef Wellington terdengar menggiurkan."

"Bagaimana dengan minuman pendampingnya?"

"Segelas Merlot, mungkin?"

"Hmm, _that's a good choice_."

Ia tidak bisa menerima _mengapa_ diantara semua hari, ia harus terjebak di dalam kencan rutin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin yakin ini adalah konspirasi berencana. Ia yakin Chanyeol memang sengaja memilih hari kamis agar pria itu bisa memiliki motif supaya Baekhyun bisa ikut serta.

"Sayang," seolah tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat orang ketiga yang sedang gusar di meja itu, Baekhyun menggelayut manja ke lengan Chanyeol. "Kita belum memilih makanan penutup."

Sesaat setelah pria yang paling kecil mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut, senyum jahil tiba-tiba terukir di bibir pelatihnya. Melihat itu, Jongin segera bersiap dalam mode siaga. Ketakutannya terbukti kala Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik—dalam volume yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai bisikan.

" _How about you be my dessert since your ass_ —"

" _Alright_ , _that's enough_." potong Jongin buru-buru. Ia segera merebut buku menu dari tangan Baekhyun dalam sekali sentakan, kemudian menyerahkannya ke pelayan. "Berikan mereka makanan penutup yang paling direkomendasikan."

Sang pelayan mengangguk lantas pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin dengan dua pasang mata yang mendelik menghakimi atas aksinya barusan. Tetapi raut itu tidak bertahan lama karena Baekhyun kemudian tertawa—pria itu memiliki kemampuan akting paling buruk di antara mereka bertiga.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan kami mencicipi kemewahan ini lebih cepat, Jongin," Baekhyun berujar diselingi usapan-usapan tidak perlu di punggung tangannya. " _But your nagging is getting worse_. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mencari pasangan."

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku merasa sedang memiliki dua ibu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tetapi Baekhyun benar. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memiliki pasangan, mungkin ini saatnya."

"Itu tidak akan sejalan dengan karirku."

" _You're not allowed to fuck_ _ **only**_ _on boxing season_ ," sang pelatih mematahkan argumennya. "Jangan jadikan itu alasan untuk menghindar dari komitmen."

"Oh, apakah itu masalahnya? Komitmen?" Baekhyun menyahut antusias, tatapan menuntun penjelasan.

Jongin menurunkan pandangan. Ia menghela napas sekilas sebab jika dirunut baik-baik, ia mungkin adalah alpha yang paling ingin berkomitmen di lingkaran sosialnya. Hanya saja, semesta _belum_ mengirimkan seseorang yang ia tunggu dan ia tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan yang hanya bersifat selingan.

Mengakui itu mungkin bisa menyelesaikan percakapan, akan tetapi Jongin memilih untuk membalas, "tidak ada yang menarik."

Pria yang lebih kecil mendengus seolah itu adalah jawaban konyol sebelum mengedikkan dagu ke arah kanannya, " _not even the beta over there_?"

Demi menghargai Baekhyun, Jongin memutar tubuh untuk meneliti gadis beta yang mengenakan gaun asimetris di seberang ruangan. Dia cantik—Jongin harus jujur. Akan tetapi hatinya tidak berdebar, sehingga balasannya tetap bertahan sama seperti semula.

" _Yes, not even the beta over there_."

Masih belum menyerah, kekasih Chanyeol itu memancing lebih dalam. "Okay, paling tidak beritahu aku seperti apa tipemu."

Daftar tipe tidak pernah ada dalam benak Jongin. Ia berprinsip bahwa naluri akan bekerja lebih baik dari penialaian akalnya. Namun untuk kali ini, di saat Baekhyun menanyakan itu, sepintas bayangan berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Ia—mendadak, memiliki preferensi yang spesifik.

Seseorang dengan kulit serupa salju, bibir semerah mawar, serta mata seteduh mentari senja. Seseorang yang tidak terlalu tinggi—karena mungkin Jongin ingin melihat orang itu berusaha berjinjit di kedua kaki setiap kali ingin menciumnya dan mungkin lebih mungil—agar lengannya bisa mendekap orang itu secara sempurna di musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Tersadar bahwa pikirannya telah berkelana jauh, Jongin segera menuntaskan angan-angannya. Pandangannya kembali mengarah ke Baekhyun. Pria itu tampak sabar menunggu sepatah kata darinya.

Sayangnya, keingintahuan sang omega harus kandas ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk mengucapkan, "bisakah kita fokus membicarakan mengenai pertandinganku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, sementara Baekhyun memberengut.

.-

Ketika Jongin membuka mata, ia sedang berada di depan sebuah kedai kecil. Tubuhnya menghadap ke pintu terbuka kedai tersebut dan ia bisa melihat toples-toples kudapan serta jajaran penganan yang terpajang di rak kayunya. Di sisi kanan, terdapat satu mesin penjual minuman otomatis—jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari parkir sepeda, dimana seseorang sedang berkutat memasukkan koin-koin ke dalamnya, sebelum menekan pilihan untuk sekaleng soda.

Jongin bergeming.

Tanpa perlu analisis lebih, ia tahu ia sedang berada dalam repetisi mimpi yang sama. Maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk tidak terkejut dengan perbedaan latar dan musim yang terasa asing di indranya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu banyak meneliti untuk tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang berada di ekor pandangannya.

Jongin sadar ia mulai beradaptasi. Akan tetapi, ketika lelaki yang kini telah mendapatkan minumannya berbalik, ia tetap tidak bisa mengontrol kekacauan yang terjadi di jantungnya.

Hal itu semakin diperburuk ketika lelaki yang dimaksud menatap ke arahnya—kemudian terdiam, seakan menunggunya untuk terlebih dahulu berbicara. Jongin tidak mampu. Lidahnya kelu bahkan untuk melakukan perintah sesepele itu. Namun, ketika ekspresi sedih perlahan membayang di raut lelaki yang terpaku, kepalanya serta merta mengirimkan kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar di mimpinya kemarin.

Sesederhana itu, Jongin berdeham.

Ia ingin menghapus gurat sedih yang bernaung pada lelaki itu, walaupun hanya lewat sapaan pendek yang ragu seperti, "uh, hai?"

Itu tidak terjadi secara konstan, tetapi Jongin menangkapnya. Bibir lelaki yang memandangnya mengembang, membentuk kurva setengah lingkaran yang lebih pantas bersemayam di paras memikatnya. Seuntai suara lembut lantas membalas, "hai."

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum. Dadanya memang masih diisi gugup karena ia belum bisa menemukan apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan, tetapi ia berniat untuk mengutarakan satu pertanyaan yang paling krusial.

"Apa ini mimpi?"

Lelaki di hadapannya tampak terhenyak—mimiknya berubah sedikit tegang ketika membalas pelan, "kau berpikir ini bukan mimpi?"

"Tidak, tidak." Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku berpikir ini mimpi. Hanya saja itu sedikit membingungkan karena aku kira kita tidak bisa memimpikan seseorang yang belum pernah kita temui."

Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala. "Bagaimana jika kita pernah bertemu, tetapi kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Itu mustahil."

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan melupakan seseorang sepertimu."

Pernyataan tersebut memancing gelak spontan dari lawan bicaranya, ketengangan yang sebelumnya tampak kini seutuhnya sirna. "Kau sedang merayu?"

Jongin ingin membantah, ingin memaparkan bahwa itu memang satu-satunya penjelasan jujur yang paling memungkinkan. Akan tetapi rangkaian tawa lelaki itu menurunkan nalarnya hingga bekerja dalam mode yang teramat payah.

Terlebih ketika lelaki yang dimaksud tiba-tiba menghampiri dan berbisik begitu dekat melontarkan, "mau mengantarku pulang?"

Pada detik itu berlusin pertanyaan menyerbu kepala Jongin. Sebagai seorang petinju, ia selalu berada pada wilayah prediksi. Ia benci berada dalam situasi dimana ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun ramalan mengenai skenario apa yang menunggunya di depan.

Akan tetapi, Jongin tetap mengangguk menyetujui. Ia menerima senyum apresiasi dari lelaki yang lebih pendek sebagai balasan, sebelum mulai mengambil langkah.

Dasar dari keputusan tersebut bukan berasal dari keinginannya untuk menantang diri pada suatu keadaan yang belum pasti. Melainkan karena ia merasa ini semua—terutama lelaki yang menjadi subjek utama, terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Jongin telah berikrar untuk mengambil resiko.

Memasuki jalan setapak, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Pandangannya mendapati lelaki di sampingnya sedang sibuk membersihkan mulut kaleng soda menggunakan ujung seragam—gigi menggigit setengah bibir bawah, sementara tatapan berkonsentrasi meskipun itu bukan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelitian.

Tindakan itu menyodorkan suatu kenyataan yang hampir Jongin lupakan. "Kau masih pelajar?"

"Ya," mereka berbelok ke kiri. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Jika bukan karena alpha-nya yang terus menyalak, Jongin mungkin akan menghindari percakapan ini. Namun serigala dalam dirinya terus menuntut—menggonggong tanpa henti seolah tidak kenal lelah sampai keinginannya dituruti.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung," ia buru-buru menanggapi. "Tetapi aku rasa perbedaan umur kita cukup jauh."

"Itu mengganggumu?"

"Sedikit."

"Mau berbagi alasannya?"

Jongin melepaskan sengal canggung. Ini akan menjadi topik paling aneh untuk dikemukakan pada perbincangan pertama. " _Well, it's just_ _my alpha keeps saying_ _that,_ " ia menjeda sejenak, ujung kaki mengetuk-ngetuk aspal. " _you are my… mate_?"

Tidak ada respon.

Lelaki di sebelahnya hanya menarik bibir simpul, telunjuk membuka penutup kaleng, sebelum meneguk minuman soda yang sudah mengembun. Jongin yang berpikir terlalu berlebihan mengganggap gestur itu sebagai pertidaksetujuan, sehingga ia memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat dan mengikuti setiap langkah lelaki yang diam.

Mereka kembali berbelok ke kiri—dua kali, lalu berjalan lurus saat menemukan pertigaan. Kesunyian masih belum pecah dalam derap-derap panjang yang diambil.

Sebelum akhirnya, "jika alpha-mu benar, apa kau keberatan?"

Sekelumit kegelisahan teraba jelas dari nada lelaki yang menunduk. Jongin tidak menyukainya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ketika lelaki itu mengalihkan wajah darinya—seakan ingin menutupi parameter primer yang akan berpengaruh besar terhadap penilaian keputusannya.

"Kau bercanda?" ia mendengus sekilas. "Jika alpha-ku benar, aku akan menobatkan diriku sebagai seseorang paling beruntung di dunia."

Jongin tidak mengada-ada. Tidak ada simpati yang bermain di jawabannya, begitu pula keputusasaan karena ia tidak kunjung menemukan yang tertakdir untuknya. Ia berkata jujur dan tulus dari hati, sebab sungguh jika alpha-nya tidak sedang membual, maka ia mengerti mengapa semesta mengulur pertemuannya begitu panjang.

 _Hadiah yang menantinya ternyata sepadan._

"Kita sudah sampai."

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Kepalanya melongok untuk melihat ke rumah beraksen minimalis yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berdiri. Ia sedang meneliti rumah tersebut sebelum matanya mendadak membelalak lebar, saat lelaki di sampingnya berjalan meninggalkannya sebab, "kau tidak berniat untuk menjawab satupun pertanyaanku?"

Lelaki itu membuang kaleng soda yang telah kosong selagi raut berpura-pura bodoh. "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Mengenai apakah ini mimpi? dan apakah insting serigalaku benar?" intonasi Jongin berada di ambang frustasi. Ia tidak ingin entah apapun fantasi ini meninggalkan lebih banyak misteri dibanding sebelumnya.

Mendeteksi kegusarannya, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau sadar kau terlalu banyak menyelidiki untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum bertukar nama?"

"Oh, maaf." Sahut Jongin buru-buru begitu mengetahui ketidaksopanannya. "Namaku Kim Jongin."

"Doh Kyungsoo."

Segera setelah lelaki itu menyebutkan nama, atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah janggal. Berdistorsi lewat kepulan-kepulan serupa awan yang menyelimuti dari sekeliling. Menghalangi jarak pandang lewat kabut pekat yang membuat kelopak Jongin membuka lebar dilanda panik.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama," telinganya menangkap suara samar lelaki yang bicara. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau bukan karena aku juga sedang menduga.

Tangan Jongin berusaha menggapai, meraih apapun yang berada di dekatnya demi bertahan lebih lama agar ia bisa mendengar seluruh balasan dari lelaki yang—dengan sangat kontras, tampak begitu tenang.

"Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan kedua," lanjut lelaki itu. "Serigalamu benar."

Jantung Jongin seakan melompat dari rusuknya.

" _I'm your mate_."

Dalam sekejap, kabut menelannya bulat-bulat, menuntaskan visinya hingga menggelap. Gulita sekelam jelaga. Dengan putus asa, ia terus menyibak untuk menemukan secercah cahaya yang sekiranya akan mempertemukannya dengan lelaki yang kini memiliki nama.

 _Doh Kyungsoo._

Jongin terjembab jatuh.

Apa yang selanjutnya menyambutnya adalah tekstur polyester dari karpet ruang tidur serta jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Jongin mengumpat pelan. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan ia terlambat untuk memulai hari. Berguling berbalik, ia kemudian merebahkan diri dalam keadaan telentang dengan tatapan mengarah langsung ke langit-langit kamar.

Senyum lebar lantas merangkak.

Menghiasi bibir Jongin dalam dua sungging yang menjelma menjadi ledakan tawa. Karena ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan omeganya. Bahunya kini berguncang oleh gelak, seluruh molekul tubuhnya terisi kadar bahagia.

Mimpi itu masih melekat kuat di ingatannya—terjalin dengan sangat rapi selayaknya jurai yang saling berkaitan antara satu waktu dan waktu lainnya. Konsistensinya terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan dan ia tidak peduli meskipun Chanyeol berkata bahwa firasat bukan termasuk pertanda.

Mungkin ia adalah pengecualian.

Mungkin ini adalah awal dari sebuah cerita panjang.

.-


End file.
